Dreaming of You
by fancyynancyy
Summary: NOTE: I do not own WOWP. The setting takes place after Wizards vs. Werewolves


~Dreaming of You~

_**NOTE: I do not own WOWP**_

_**The setting takes place after Wizards vs. Werewolves- I hope you like it.**_

Alex Russo was so depressed about Mason leaving her that she started actually being a good student.

"Wow Jerry she's actually doing her homework." Teresa said.

"Mom, I can hear you." Alex replied as she opened the door.

"Oh my...Alex what are you wearing?!" Teresa asked in horror as she scanned at what Alex is wearing. Alex was wearing a greased stained t-shirt, stained pj pants, and fuzzy black slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Clothes." Alex replied as she plopped on to her bed and got out her math book.

Teresa and Jerry were very worried about Alex's behavior. They would wake up every night from hearing Alex screaming in pain.

"Jerry we have to do something about Alex." Teresa said as she set her coffee mug down on the counter.

"I know but she's actually doing her homework!" Jerry exclaimed. Teresa looked at her husband sympathetically.

"Well look at Justin, ever since he lost Juliet he hasn't been doing his homework. Now he doesn't even bother to go to school or even get up in the morning now!" Teresa cried as she stared at Jerry.

"You know what? I think we should just give both of them some time to sink in the memories."

"Good point I'm with you on that." Teresa replied.

Alex's POV:

It's 2am in the morning and I'm still crying my heart out. I've been having nightmares of Mason leaving me over and over again. I hate the pain that just wanna make my heart burst out of my chest. My eyes burn too and I'm exhausted.

"Alex?" a voice whispered.

"H-huh?" I sniffed as I shot out of bed.

"Alex?" the voice whispered again.

"Justin?" I asked as I squinted my eyes to get a better look in the dark.

"Yeah it's me." Justin replied.

"Justin I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything but cry!" I sniffled as I bursted into more tears.

"Shhhhhh, I'm gonna make a deal with you. Come with me to help get Juliet back and in return I'll help you get Mason back." Justin said.

"Mason..." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Come on please Alex, I want Juliet back as much as you want Mason back." Justin replied.

"Fine." I muttered as I got out of bed and put on a sweater and then turned to Justin.

"What?" Justin asked sounding a little bit exasperated.

"Oh would you get out, I need to change." I pushed Justin out and locked the door. I re-changed my top to a clean one and then put on my sweater over it, changed into my skinny jeans and grabbed my shoes and my wand. I opened and then ran out of the door.

"Justin?" I whispered/asked.

"I'm here Alex." Justin replied as he grabbed my hand and zapped us somewhere with his wand.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Transylvania." Justin replied as she stuffed his wand back into his pocket.

"How do you know that they're here?" I asked as I looked around.

"I don't but since this was the last place that we saw them, they might as well be here somewhere."

"Okay," I got out my wand and stopped to think of a spell, "I need my boyfriend Mason back, without him I feel like a lonely sack." Within a second Mason flashed here but he was still a wolf.

"Alex it's my turn now," Justin took out his wand and said, "My true love Juliet is gone, please bring her back before the break of dawn." In a flash Juliet was in sight but she stayed as her old self.

"Justin?" Juliet asked as she slowly walked towards Justin.

"Oh my beautiful Juliet!" Justin exclaimed as he rushed towards her and hugged Juliet delicately.

"What do you mean beautiful? Justin I'm old and ugly and you have to accept that." Juliet replied sadly.

"No you're never old according to me and you're always beautiful inside and out." Justin murmured as he held Juliet's hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Alex what are you doing here?!" Juliet asked.

"Trying to find a way to reverse the darn spell." I muttered as I looked at Mason.

Mason's POV:

I'm looking straight at Alex and her eyes are sparkling as always but this time her eyes were sparkling in a sad way.

"Mason, I miss you. I want you back...if there was a way to reverse this spell." Alex sighed.

I looked at her with big pleading eyes to be saved.

"Ohmigod, Justin that's it!" Alex cried.

"What's it!?" Justin asked.

"We could use that magic dust that dad showed us once that could reverse any spell that we haven't learned yet or don't know." Alex replied.

"Yeah that's a great idea Alex!" Justin cried as he zapped himself to the lair and grabbed the blue dust jar. I sensed something was near and Juliet probably too sensed it. I crouched down for attack position and growled.

"Mason?" Alex stared at me in disbelief. Juliet hissed as she looked at the bush, it rustled. I ran and pounced on whatever that thing was. It was a bear and it launched towards Alex.

"NO!" I screamed in my head as I jumped on the bears back biting him.

"NOOOO MASON!!!!! You get away from him you stupid bear!" Alex screamed.

Alex's POV:

"NOOOO MASON!!!!!" I screamed as I looked helplessly as Mason gets thrown off by the bear, Mason stops moving. I FROZE.

"Mason?" I looked at Mason, he stopped breathing. My heart throbbed, my world shattered.

"Stupid bear!" I screamed and grabbed out my wand, "Get this bear out of here and put him somewhere that's not near!" In an instant the bear was gone.

"Alex I'm here! W-what happened?!" Justin asked as rushed over and knelled down next to my side, Juliet did the same.

"Justin, M-m-m-mason....he's dead." I bursted into tears all over again but as soon as 1 teardrop fell on Mason's furry coat, he turned back to his human form and woke up.

"Alex?" Mason asked. I was about to melt his British accent is adorable. I hugged him and then we kissed. Justin turned Juliet back to her young self again.

"Justin you did it!" Juliet cried as she ran and hugged Justin.

"Don't I always?" Justin asked as he kissed her. Then we all slowly watched the sunset go down and turn into night.

THE END

_**I hope you all liked it, the end was sort of mushy though and my cousin really helped me with the spells so thx! **_


End file.
